Mega Man vs Iron Man
Mega Man vs Iron Man is a One Minute Melee created by ZombieSlayer23. Season 5 Episode 17 Description The men in armor, helmets, guns, and some good hero skills! Iron Man isn't a robot, but he sure looks like one. Which male superhero in armor will emerge a champion?! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight The ashes of Metal Sonic lay in a heap, while Mega Man stood, one foot on the ashes. Metal Sonic was defeated in a close fight. The people around him cheered for him, clapping and applauding. As a gift, Mega Man threw a spare part of Metal Sonic at the crowd. Everyone cheered louder for Mega Man, making Mega Man actually flush for a split second. Everything was good, until now. ???: HYPERRRR BEAM! Mega Man dodged the blow as soon as he heard the yell, dodging a gigantic blue beam straight at Mega Man. Mega Man faced where the beam came from. He faced Iron Man. Stark: So you kill a robot and the people are cheering for you? Wow, these people need to get their brains back in place. Mega Man unleashed his Fire Sword as Stark bared his fists. The 2 knew only one thing. One would survive. ROBOTS DUEL! ENGAGE! Fight Mega Man lunged at Iron Man with his Fire Sword outstretched, swinging it madly at Iron Man. Iron Man simply dodged the blows and landed a sharp punch into Mega Man's face. Mega Man stammered backwards, bruised from the hit. As Iron Man lunged at Mega Man with a charged beam, Mega Man swung his Fire Sword at Iron Man. At last, Iron Man was hit multiple times by the sword. Iron Man groaned in pain after being blasted backwards from the final Sword hit. Iron Man cleverly charged another Beam and fired it at Mega Man. The Nintendo Robot was struck by the beam only in the arm, shattering his armor and turning his arm into ashes. Mega Man yelled in pain before getting kicked backwards from the impact. As he went down, he fired a grenade at Iron Man. The grenade clanged into Iron Man's helmet, leaving him in shock. BOOM! Iron Man was sent barricading into a building, forcing rubble to collapse onto the Marvel Hero. Mega Man slowly picked himself up, clenching his the ashes of his ashed-hand. The crowd remained silent, not even one yelled in happiness. BOOM! Mega Man turned around to see Iron Man in a new state. Hulkbuster. Hulkbuster: I thought I'd go out with a bang. Or, you'll just die. Hulkbuster lunged at Mega Man, smashing him into the ground. Mega Man coughed out blood, obviously hurt badly. As Hulkbuster put half of his power into his arms, he charged a blast and landed it right into Mega Man's gut. Mega Man was blasted into a boulder, slamming into it with incredible damage. Hulkbuster heard a snap as Mega Man slammed into the boulder, probably his spine. Mega Man shrieked in pain, accepting his fate in torture. Hulkbuster's arms glowed with blue, holding a massive beam charged inside. Hulkbuster started toying with Mega Man and punched massive punches into his face, resulting in a very hurt Mega Man. As Mega Man looked up from with his bruised and bloody eye, Hulkbuster fired the beam at Mega Man, turning him into ashes. K.O Stark: I think the results were obvious from the start. Stark turned to the citizens, noticing all of them standing in silence. He had forgotten about them standing and watching the fight. One step towards them resulting in them running for their lives and shrieking like mad men. Stark: Hey, it's not Halloween yet! Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Iron Man!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:Marvel vs Capcom themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Cute vs Cool themed One Minute Melees Category:Adult vs Child themed One Minute Melee Category:Gun Fights